La violence de la solitude
by Alegria Translations
Summary: De toutes les personnes qui auraient pu voir plus que ce qu'il montrait, Finn était celui auquel il s'attendait le moins. Sûrement que son père, Mercedes ou Quinn auraient éventuellement compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais Finn ?   - Traduction


**AUTEUR ORIGINAL: **particularly good finder  
**TITRE ORIGINAL:** How Violently Alone I Feel  
**DISCLAIMER:** Les personnages, le texte original et les idées ne sont pas de moi. Je n'ai fait que traduire le texte, avec la permission de l'auteur.

Voici donc ma première traduction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, malgré le titre qui ne rend pas justice à l'original. .

* * *

i.  
**Dans le coin d'une chambre**  
_Dans les ombres où je me cache de toi_

Peu importe qui était cette Rachel-fucking-Berry, Kurt lui devait la vie.

(Évidemment, après avoir rencontré ladite héroïne, le garçon, aussi reconnaissant soit-il, n'irait jamais l'admettre devant elle. Son amour-propre n'en avait vraiment pas besoin.)

Même si elle avait probablement dénoncé Sandy Ryerson au conseil scolaire parce que l'odieux professeur avait insulté sa fierté – ou quelque chose dans le genre –, Rachel Berry avait involontairement éloigné un vieux pervers de sa réserve de victimes.

Kurt savait qu'il n'était pas le premier – le sale type avait été trop expérimenté, trop connaissant pour seulement sonder le terrain avec le petit Hummel. Non, Kurt n'était pas le premier.

Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait le dire à quelqu'un. Ou remercier Rachel Berry. Ou montrer son soulagement. Mais Kurt était un bon acteur. Comme sa peur, sa douleur et son dégoût, il pouvait refouler son bonheur.

En fait, Kurt était tellement doué pour cacher ses émotions que, une fois M. Ryerson revenu à McKinley, personne ne remarqua de changement dans son comportement.

Rien ne se produisit la première fois – Sandy avait été trop occupé à crier après Rachel et à comploter avec Sue Sylvester pour se rendre compte que Kurt était aussi impuissant qu'avant. Mais la _deuxième_ fois ? Oh, il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se tenir loin.

Les deux hommes avaient changé; Kurt était plus fort qu'avant. Il avait maintenant des amis haut placés (et effrayants), plus de muscles grâce au football et aux Cheerios, et assez d'estime de soi pour garder une distance respectable en lui et son ancien tourmenteur (en principe). Mais Sandy aussi était plus puissant. Mentalement et physiquement, il n'était pas aussi faible et incertain qu'il en avait l'air. Il était devenu encore plus sadique, encore plus cruel, et la nouvelle force de Kurt le rendait avide de plus. Il _aimait_ regarder le jeune homme se débattre, se complaisait à voir la santé mentale et la fierté de Kurt s'éloigner peu à peu.

De toutes les personnes qui auraient pu voir plus que ce qu'il montrait, Finn était celui auquel il s'attendait le moins. Sûrement que son père, Mercedes ou Quinn auraient éventuellement compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais Finn ? Finn qui ne réalisait même pas que Bébé Drizzle n'était pas le sien ? Sérieusement ?

En réalité, ce fut un faux pas de Kurt qui mena à la découverte de Finn. Après des semaines et des mois à prudemment, méticuleusement planifier chaque mouvement, chaque geste qu'il poserait, Kurt Hummel commit une erreur. Pensant qu'il était seul dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Finn, Kurt enleva son gilet, puis sa chemise à (délibérément) longues manches et, sans regarder par-dessus son épaule comme il le faisait normalement, sa camisole.

« Merde ! Qu'est-ce qui t'est _arrivé_ ? » Kurt se retourna, le cœur battant. Finn se trouvait au pied de l'escalier, la bouche grande ouverte. Il croisa les bras, tâchant de cacher les blessures et les cicatrices du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

« Oh, tu connais Sue Sylvester. Elle nous met à terre avec ses pratiques. Brittany est tombée sur moi une fois de trop. »

Finn examina son (presque) demi-frère alors que celui-ci se tenait debout, à moitié nu au milieu de leur chambre. Kurt se replia sur lui-même, tentant de se soustraire au regard du plus grand.

« Tu mens. »

Quand exactement est-ce que Finn Hudson était devenu aussi perspicace ? Une fois de plus, les pensées de Kurt se tournèrent vers Rachel-fucking-Berry. Stupide ex-petite amie et sa stupide influence.

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai dit, 'Tu mens.' Comme dans : Je ne crois pas que _tout ça,_ » il fit un signe de la main en direction de Kurt, « vient du fait que Sylvester traite ses élèves comme des esclaves. Qui t'a fait ça ? »

Kurt se mordit la lèvre. « Ça vient seulement des pratiques, Finn. Je te le jure. »

« Est-ce que c'est encore Karofsky et Azimio ? Je pensais qu'ils avaient compris quelque chose depuis que Santana les a menacés de les castrer ! »

« Je suis maladroit, Finn. Les accidents, ça arrive. »

« Tu es la personne la plus gracieuse que je connaisse. Qui ? »

« Et parfois les filles aiment m'apprendre comment faire des sauts et des- »

« _Qui ? _»

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il doit absolument y avoir un 'qui', Finn ? »

« Parce qu'il y a une ecchymose en forme de main sur ta clavicule. »

ii.  
**Il aime le goût du sang et il aime ta manière d'aimer**  
_Et c'est tout ce qu'il veut de toi_

Kurt perdit son sang-froid.

« Et alors ? Peut-être que Brittany m'a frappé là, en essayant de rétablir son équilibre ? Peut-être que Santana m'a attrapé de la mauvaise manière après un saut ? Peut-être que je l'_aime_ là ? Laisse-moi _tranquille_ ! »

Finn traversa la pièce, essayant de prendre le bras de Kurt.

« Détends-toi, bon sang ! »

« Non, je ne vais pas me 'détendre' ! Toi, par contre, tu devrais te détendre avec l'Inquisition espagnole ! »

« Kurt, calme-toi. Tu me fais peur. »

« Je m'en fous! Je m'en fous ! Je m'en fous, je m'en fous, je m'en fous, je m'en fous, je- »

Finn enveloppa le plus petit dans une étreinte, frottant gentiment son dos. Kurt s'agrippa à lui, s'étouffant sur ses sanglots.

« Je m'en fous… Je m'en fous… »

« Dis-moi seulement qui. S'il-te-plaît. »

« M-Mon-Monsieur Ry-y-yerson. »

« Sérieusement ? »

« Je savais que tu rirais. Tout le monde va rire de moi ! Mon Dieu, pourquoi est-ce que je te l'ai dit – tu ne peux pas le dire à _personne_, OK ? Mon Dieu, je suis tellement pathétique, je ne peux pas croire que je l'ai laissé faire encore et encore et encore et- »

« Attends. Tu n'as pas essayé d'empêcher M. Ryerson de te battre ? Tu es plus fort que lui ! »

« Finn, il ne m'a pas battu. Il… »

« Il…? »

« Il… m'a fait des _choses_. »

Les jointures de Finn blanchirent, tout comme son visage. « Ce salaud- »

Kurt s'effondra au sol, les lèvres tremblantes, et, soudain, toutes envies de meurtre dirigées vers le Directeur en chef des Arts s'évaporèrent de l'esprit de Finn. Il prit son ami dans ses bras, retenant ses propres larmes alors que Kurt sanglotait contre sa poitrine.

« I-il m'a fait faire des… des choses horribles… » Finn ne pouvait plus empêcher les larmes de couler et ses joues étaient trempées tandis qu'il pressait son visage contre les cheveux de Kurt.

Kurt hoqueta, incapable d'arrêter le flot de mots qui s'écoulait de sa bouche. « Ça arrive…depuis un moment…avant glee…depuis qu'il est revenu…mais il est devenu tellement _méchant_…avant, je pouvais supporter ce qu'il me faisait, je pouvais tout intérioriser et être fort…mais maintenant…»

La main svelte du jeune homme s'était accrochée à la cuisse de Finn, pétrissant le muscle sous l'effet de l'anxiété. Finn prit doucement sa main, la pressant.

« Toutes ces fois où j'arrivais en retard à la maison, ou absent au déjeuner…il m'obligeait à aller dans son bureau, menaçant de te faire du mal à toi ou à Mercedes, Quinn, les autres membres de glee…il me poussait sur son bureau, me donnait des coups de pieds, m'attachait les mains ensemble, me bâillonnait…et il _aimait_ ça. »

Finn sentit de la bile lui remonter dans la gorge. Soudainement, toute la porno de domination que Puck lui avait montrée ne lui semblait plus aussi géniale. Pas avec ce garçon tremblant et brisé recroquevillé sur ses genoux, mourant.

« Il me forçait à lui faire des…choses…des choses que je ne peux même pas… » Kurt frissonna et, instinctivement, Finn attrapa une corbeille pour que son ami puisse vomir. Ce dernier rendit le peu que son estomac contenait dans la poubelle; il s'en éloigna, les lèvres tremblantes, sa tête retombant contre la poitrine de Finn.

« Si tu ne veux plus en parler- » commença Finn, repoussant quelques mèches de cheveux qui tombaient sur son front moite.

« Non. J'en ai besoin. Je l'ai gardé à l'intérieur pendant si longtemps… évidemment, c'est si ça ne te dérange pas. »

« Si ça peut t'aider, je vais écouter. » Kurt acquiesça. Il essaya de s'asseoir malgré ses membres qui lui semblaient faibles. Finn s'ajusta, mais conserva sa prise sur le jeune homme.

iii.  
**Il y a des enfants qui tournoient, rient**  
_Ils ne savent pas qu'ils devraient avoir peur_

« Il me forçait à utiliser des jouets sur moi-même et il m'appelait "son petit animal." Il me disait que je ne trouverais jamais personne pour m'aimer parce que je suis bizarre et que j'étais chanceux de l'avoir. Il m'a fait promettre de ne pas le dire à personne, ou sinon il ferait ces _choses_ à d'autres élèves, mes amis. Il parlait de faire ce qu'il voulait avec Quinn, de forcer Brittany à utiliser ses _jouets_, de faire des choses horribles – _horribles _– à Artie…après, il a menacé Mercedes, voulant lui donner la _discipline_ qu'elle méritait. J'ai craqué. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser approcher Mercedes. Jamais…

« Alors, j'ai fait tout ce qu'il me disait de faire. L'appeler _Maître_, le laisser me toucher, m'attacher, me frapper, me couper…je ne peux même pas… »

« Tu peux en parler. Si tu en as besoin. » Finn hocha la tête, mais Kurt avait remarqué la teinte verte qu'avaient prise ses joues.

« Non, ça te dégoûte. J'arrête, c'est correct. »

« Non, Kurt, vraiment. Parle. »

« Il m'a forcé à le sucer. Ça a été la première fois où j'ai vraiment voulu mourir. C'était horrible…et, à l'époque, c'était ma première année à McKinley. Je n'étais pas prêt à dire que j'étais gay. Mais être forcé de faire ça…j'ai presque voulu être hétéro. Je me disais que, si je n'étais pas un petit pédé efféminé, il ne m'aurait pas remarqué. »

« Ne dis pas ça ! » Finn le regarda durement, les sourcils froncés. «Ne t'appelle pas comme ça. »

Kurt continua, ignorant l'interruption de Finn. « Mais ça n'a pas empiré jusqu'à quelques semaines passées. Il…il a dit qu'il était temps de _changer les choses_. Il s'était lassé de seulement _s'amuser…_ce salaud. Il…il… »

« Kurt…? » Finn lui caressa le dos alors que les larmes du jeune homme revenaient.

« Il m'a pénétré. »

Et ce fut la fin de l'histoire de Kurt. Ses sanglots revinrent en force et ne pas se mettre à hurler fut tout ce que Finn réussit à faire.

iv.  
**Donne-moi cet espoir**  
_Donne-moi le temps d'aimer_

Finn souleva Kurt, le transportant jusqu'au lit. Le jeune homme ne dit rien, trop traumatisé pour le faire. Finn ne le lâcha pas un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous deux sous les couvertures, le visage de Kurt pressé contre l'épaule de Finn.

« Ma mère dit toujours que les lits sont des endroits sûrs. C'est là qu'on se cache des monstres et où on reste près de ceux qu'on aime. Est-ce que ça te semble étrange ? »

« Un peu. Mais je m'en fous. »

« On va aller au commissariat demain matin. Je refuse de le laisser continuer. »

Kurt blêmit. « M-mais il va faire du mal à Mercedes ! Et à toi et à Papa et à Carole- »

Finn le fit taire, recouvrant sa bouche de sa main. « Il ne le fera pas. Il ne peut plus te faire de mal. »

Le jeune homme frissonna, enfouissant sa tête dans la poitrine de son ami. « Je me sens tellement sale. Tout le monde va le savoir et voir comment sale et bizarre je suis. Tout le monde va parler dans mon dos… »

Finn appuya sa joue sur la tête de Kurt. « Tu n'es pas sale ou étrange. _Ryerson_ l'est. Il va aller en prison et, oui, les gens vont parler, mais ça ne t'a jamais arrêté avant. Tes amis de glee…nous allons te protéger et te guérir, et tu ne te sentiras plus jamais comme ça. »

v.  
**Tout ce que je peux faire, tout ce que je peux dire**  
_Je te garderai en sécurité dans mes bras_

« Finn… »

Mais Kurt n'eut pas la chance de finir sa phrase. Soudainement, calmement, les lèvres de Finn vinrent à la rencontre des siennes. Il y alla doucement au début, effleurant à peine ses lèvres, testant ses limites. Quand il vit que Kurt ne se débattait pas, il appuya un peu plus fort, comme quelqu'un presserait un doigt contre un mince carreau de verre.

Ils avaient fini de parler pour la nuit. Il avait été décidé que Finn avait gagné, et que plus jamais Sandy Ryerson ne goûterait la liberté ou le pouvoir. Kurt frôla timidement de ses mains les joues de Finn, puis ses cheveux, avant d'embrasser son presque-demi-frère, son ami, son amour.

Finn répondit prudemment au baiser, caressant de ses pouces les épaules osseuses de Kurt. Leurs jambes s'entremêlèrent sous les couvertures alors que leurs langues dansaient ensemble, chaudes et réconfortantes. Ils se fondirent en une seule personne, un grand corps enveloppant un petit corps.

vi.  
**Et ferme les yeux pour ne pas entendre le mal**  
_Je chanterai pour toi_

La lune s'éleva haut dans les airs, surveillant Finn qui tenait un Kurt endormi, le protégeant pour la nuit. Une douce chanson s'éleva de la chambre, s'éteignant alors que Finn fermait lui aussi les yeux sur une inconscience paisible.


End file.
